Watching
by PitaBread
Summary: Oneshot-Continuation Warnings: InuKag but hints at SessKag. LEMON. SPOILERS. Kagome goes sunbathing and gets a visitor... IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TO THE END OF INUYASHA, THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS.


_**Watching**_

An Inuyasha Oneshot

"Oh, what a beautiful day!"

Kagome was in a most magnificent mood. The sun was shining, the air was warm, and children played in the dusty streets. The flowers seemed to be in just as wonderful a mood, dancing in the breeze.

"Watch out, Aunt Kagome!"

Miroku and Sango's oldest child pushed past with a familiar group of village children. It seemed they, too, were effected by the gorgeous summer day. Sure, they were always boisterous, but it looked like these children would not go home until they were exhausted.

Feeling even more spirited now, Kagome skipped, jostling the things she carried with her. Among them, a book she had brought back from her mother's house. Also, a towel.

She found Goshinboku where she expected, and as usual, there were no others nearby; ever since she had been granted full access to the well that allowed her to live in two eras, her husband had let it be known to all – human and demon alike – that no one was allowed near the sacred tree or well. No one except those he trusted, that is. But the general population didn't need to know that.

Now she placed her book down on the soft grass and lay her towel down. She made sure she would be in the sun, away from the enormous trees' grand shadow. Kicking off her geta, she sat on the white-and-pink-striped towel.

After she had removed the clothing she was now required to wear as a miko, Kagome revealed to the wildlife around her the tiny bikini she wore underneath the haori and hakama. She had changed in the home she shared with Inuyasha; she would have had more healing to do if she had walked through the village with only the tiny patches of clothing on.

Fixing the left triangle of yellow cloth so as to not expose herself, Kagome lay down on the towel so that her face received the brunt of the sun's force. She knew herself well: if she were to lie on her stomach, she would not be able to bear the sun on her face later. So she waited, allowing the sun to tan her skin, and allowing the warmth to seep into her skin, her bones.

After a good twenty minutes, Kagome became antsy. She was dying to get on in the book – it had received rave reviews from her friends and she had to admit she was hooked – but she wouldn't be able to read until she was face-down. She heard rustling in a bush nearby, but she saw nothing and when she felt around with her powers, felt no human or demon – or half-demon, she chuckled - and cooked it up to being anxious. She decided that enough time had passed.

Kagome rolled, adjusting her position as she put her weight on her stomach and reached in front of her for the paperback. She pulled the bookmark out and away as she opened the book, finding the paragraph where she had left off. Before starting, however, she reached behind herself and untied both sets of strings that held her top to her, ensuring that there were no lines on her small, lightly muscled back.

She had only read three pages' worth when Kagome again heard rustling in the bushes to her left. It was about six yards away, but instead of sounding like something was getting closer as before, this sounded like something was struggling. Why, she didn't know. Again, Kagome reached out with her senses, hoping to find something that would alleviate her stress.

Finding nothing once more but having the distinct feeling she was being watched, Kagome tried to tell herself it was nothing. _Squirrels, maybe. A raccoon, perhaps?_ It soothed her somewhat, but she wasn't able to fully shake the feeling. She turned back to the book.

Delving into the fantasy world, Kagome forgot about her predicament for approximately one-and-a-half pages. Then, she heard the noise again, lighter this time; minimal movement. This time, instead of using her miko powers, she tried to really _listen_. She pinpointed a location just as she began to hear a new, yet familiar, noise.

The _pap pap_ drew her attention, and she glanced a little to the left of her left, and she silently gasped at what she found. She saw amber eyes, white hair and exposed flesh – a man's body part – and the sound quickly registered with her. It had only taken half a second, and she averted her eyes. She knew the sound all too well; she had been married for a few months now, and enjoyed the pleasure of sex with Inuyasha frequently.

She glanced – not moving her head this time – in the direction of the sound and saw that indeed, a man was in the bush, stroking himself as he watched her. She felt anxious and excited, knowing that someone would find her so alluring to look at, he would need to relieve himself. But why should she be nervous? If Inuyasha wanted to have her, he could.

But something new came into her mind then. If it was Inuyasha, he wouldn't be able to mask his presence. If he was within ten miles of her, she would know. And he wasn't. He had left with Miroku to exterminate a pesky demon that was bothering a village to the west of here.

The West.

Those two words left her breathless, and she felt a bead of sweat roll down and pool in the small of her back. The _pap pap_ continued, its' rhythm faster now as the male rose higher in his gratification. Could it be? No, impossible.

But there was definitely a male pleasuring himself while looking at her almost-naked body and who else would dare to come this close to the well? Who else had amber eyes and white hair? Who else had the power to mask his presence from her?

Kagome tried to focus on the book, but the man's urgent movements aroused her, so she only pretended to read instead. She wondered if he would reveal himself. She wondered if he would take her. The thought surprised her, and she worried. Is that what she wanted? It unsettled her, and she felt her temperature rise – because of the sun or because of the situation, she was unsure. A drop of sweat rolled from her temple to her jaw.

The watching male pumped furiously for a few seconds and, with an almost inaudible grunt, stopped. Well, she couldn't hear him anymore, but if all men were like Inuyasha, he was still pulling on his cock, trying to hold on to nirvana and making sure all the contents were expelled.

It halted Kagome's thoughts. She wondered what he would do next. She briefly imagined the unknown man – she refused to believe it was her brother-in-law – stalking out of the forest and covering her body with his…

And then with a few rustling leaves, he was gone. Kagome looked to be sure, but there was no visible – from where she laid – evidence of someone ever being there. She would have thought the heat was playing with her mind, but knew she was not that inventive. Standing without minding her unattached top, Kagome quickly dressed, feeling her sweat seep into her clothes. After she had gathered her book and towel, she walked quickly back to her home, where she put everything down and sat near her cookfire.

With a sigh, Kagome placed a hand over her heart, which was still racing, despite the time it had taken her to dress and get back to her home. Trying to busy herself, she began to undress again, so as to remove the evidence of what had transpired. She wasn't planning on going outside again today, so she took out a pair of shorts and a tank top – as well as undergarments - from the small box she brought back from her time.

It was then that she felt his presence. Inuyasha was coming home, and fast! She quickly zipped up the shorts and was in the middle of pulling herself into the small shirt when Kagome felt two warm, familiar hands wrap around her midsection. She was temporarily blinded by the clothing, but a flash of memory and imagination showed her Sesshoumaru, even though she could sense her husband. Her knees nearly buckled with the weight of her arousal, and he felt it.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Did you miss me?" he whispered darkly into her ear.

He spun her, and when she attempted to pull her shirt into its' rightful place, he stopped her.

"Wh-wha…?"

Again, he laughed. He held her arms up over her head – as he had found her – with one hand and cupped a breast with the other. He smiled at her sharp intake of breath, and he could smell that she was ready for him. He undid her shorts, coaxing them and her underwear to the floor, his hands caressing her legs as he bent. Then he lowered her to the floor.

Kagome could see nothing, but in her mind, she saw Sesshoumaru towering above her, and then crouched over her in the forest. She felt his hard arms as he flipped her over, then took a nipple in his teeth, hard, with a striped wrist. Kagome arched her back and moaned, her body wanting more of the pleasure. When he suckled it, she writhed like a snake after a meal. Of its' own accord, her hips ground into him, and she felt his hard cock against her thigh.

She whimpered; Kagome preferred to be in control, and this made her feel like a slave. He chuckled knowingly, and pushed his member into her flesh, reminding her who was in charge. She lifted her head, a feeble attempt to capture his lips, but he would not have it. Instead, he moved his head to the side and found the flesh of her neck where it met her shoulder. He bit, allowing his fangs to penetrate as he entered her. With a gasp, Kagome bucked into him. The combination of pleasure and pain left her wracked with too many emotions for her brain to process, and she temporarily lost Sesshoumaru in her imagination.

When she again saw him, he was lavishing her breast with attention once more as he thrust into her. She moaned as the fantasy took her higher, and she rose her hips to take him in deeper. He let go of her then, using that hand to help her by using his enormous strength to lift her ass off the ground. The new position sent her soaring, and she began to feel nothing else but the euphoria of her approaching climax. It was an elusive, slippery thing, but well worth it when she finally reached orgasm.

A few seconds later, and Inuyasha found his peak. He collapsed on top of her, both their breathing hard. She giggled, and it piqued his interest. He flung her flimsy top, allowing her to see for the first time in twenty minutes.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

Kagome laughed again. "Nothing, Inuyasha. Nothing at all."


End file.
